beaverfallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Anderson
Jacob Basil Anderson was born on June 18, 1990 in London, England. Born : June 18, 1990 in London, England, UK. Height: 5' 9" (1.75 m) Trivia: Is also a singer under the name Raleigh Ritchie. Star Sign: Gemini. Filmography 2018 - Overlord (completed) 2017 - The Super Recogniser (Short) 2013 - 2017 / Game of Thrones (TV Series) Grey Worm - The Dragon and the Wolf (2017) ... Grey Worm - The Queen's Justice (2017) ... Grey Worm - Stormborn (2017) ... Grey Worm - Dragonstone (2017) ... Grey Worm - The Winds of Winter (2016) ... Grey Worm - Battle of the Bastards (2016) ... Grey Worm - No One (2016) ... Grey Worm - The Door (2016) ... Grey Worm - Book of the Stranger (2016) ... Grey Worm - Oathbreaker (2016) ... Grey Worm - Home (2016) ... Grey Worm - Mother's Mercy (2015) ... Grey Worm - Kill the Boy (2015) ... Grey Worm - Sons of the Harpy (2015) ... Grey Worm - The House of Black and White (2015) ... Grey Worm - The Wars to Come (2015) ... Grey Worm - The Children (2014) ... Grey Worm - The Mountain and the Viper (2014) ... Grey Worm - The Laws of Gods and Men (2014) ... Grey Worm - First of His Name (2014) ... Grey Worm - Oathkeeper (2014) ... Grey Worm - Breaker of Chains (2014) ... Grey Worm - Two Swords (2014) ... Grey Worm - Mhysa (2013) ... Grey Worm - The Rains of Castamere (2013) ... Grey Worm - Second Sons (2013) ... Grey Worm - The Bear and the Maiden Fair (2013) ... Grey Worm - Kissed by Fire (2013) ... Grey Worm 2013-2014 / The Mimic (TV Series) Steven / Steven Coombs - Episode #2.6 (2014) ... Steven - Episode #2.5 (2014) ... Steven - Episode #2.4 (2014) ... Steven - Episode #2.2 (2014) ... Steven - Episode #2.1 (2014) ... Steven - Episode #1.5 (2013) ... Steven - Episode #1.4 (2013) ... Steven Coombs - Episode #1.3 (2013) ... Steven Coombs - Episode #1.2 (2013) ... Steven Coombs - Episode #1.1 (2013) ... Steven Coombs 2013 - Broadchurch (TV Series) Dean Thomas - Episode #1.8 (2013) ... Dean Thomas - Episode #1.7 (2013) ... Dean Thomas - Episode #1.6 (2013) ... Dean Thomas - Episode #1.5 (2013) ... Dean Thomas - Episode #1.2 (2013) ... Dean Thomas - Episode #1.1 (2013) ... Dean Thomas 2012 - Paper Mountains (Short) Reveller Boy 2012 - Comedown Lloyd 2012 - Beaver Falls (TV Series) Randy - Episode #2.2 (2012) ... Randy 2012 - Offender Patrick 2012 - Episodes (TV Series) Kevin - Episode Nine (2012) ... Kevin - Episode Eight (2012) ... Kevin (uncredited) - Episode Seven (2012) ... Kevin (uncredited) - Episode Six (2012) ... Kevin - Episode Five (2012) ... Kevin - Episode Four (2012) ... Kevin - Episode Two (2012) ... Kevin - Episode One (2012) ... Kevin 2012 - Silent Witness (TV Series) Dave - Death Has No Dominion: Part 2 (2012) ... Dave - Death Has No Dominion: Part 1 (2012) ... Dave 2012 - Skins (TV Series) Ryan - Mini (2012) ... Ryan 2011 - The Swarm (Short) Calvin 2011 - Demons Never Die Sachin 2011 - Outnumbered (TV Series) Chuggger - The Girls' Day Out (2011) ... Chuggger 2011 - Injustice (TV Mini-Series) Simon - Episode #1.4 (2011) ... Simon - Episode #1.2 (2011) ... Simon - Episode #1.1 (2011) ... Simon 2010 - 4.3.2.1. Angelo 2010 - Royal Wedding (TV Movie) Wesley 2010 - Chatroom Si 2009 - Gunrush (TV Movie) Leo 2008 - MI-5 (TV Series) Dean Mitchell - Episode #7.6 (2008) ... Dean Mitchell 2008 - Adulthood Omen 2008 - The Things I Haven't Told You (TV Movie) Danny Rae 2008 - Casualty (TV Series) Dom Parke - Diamond Dogs (2008) ... Dom Parke 2008 - West 10 LDN (TV Movie) Benji 2008 - Primeval (TV Series) Lucien - Episode #2.4 (2008) ... Lucien 2007 - The Whistleblowers (TV Series) Anthony James - No Child Left Behind (2007) ... Anthony James 2007 - The Bill (TV Series) Clayton Fortune - Code of Silence (2007) ... Clayton Fortune 2007 - Doctors (TV Series) Ryan Garvey - Social Disease (2007) ... Ryan Garvey 2003 - Pool Shark (Short) Swimmer Hide Soundtrack (7 credits) The Women's Football Show (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode, 2017) (writer - 1 episode, 2017) - Episode #5.6 (2017) ... (performer: "Never Better" - uncredited) / (writer: "Never Better" - uncredited) 2016 - Dom on the Spot (TV Series documentary) (performer - 1 episode) - Episode #1.2 (2016) ... (performer: "Bloodsport" - uncredited) 2016 - ITV Sport: Euro 2016 (TV Mini-Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Republic of Ireland vs. Belgium (2016) ... (writer: "Never Better" - uncredited) French Open Live 2016 (TV Mini-Series) (performer - 2 episodes, 2016) (writer - 1 episode, 2016) - Day Six (2016) ... (performer: "Never Better" - as Raleigh Ritchie, uncredited) / (writer: "Never Better" - uncredited) - Day Five (2016) ... (performer: "Never Better" - uncredited) 2015'House of Lies' (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - We Can Always Just Overwhelm the Vagus Nerve with Another Sensation (2015) ... (performer: "Cuckoo (feat. Little Simz)" - uncredited) 2014'Sunday Brunch' (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - Episode #1.120 (2014) ... (performer: "Stronger Than Ever" - as Raleigh Ritchie) 2008 - Adulthood (performer: "I Need Love") Hide Self (6 credits) 2017 - Conan (TV Series) Himself - Guest - The Cast of Game of Thrones (2017) ... Himself - Guest 2017 - Harry Hill's Alien Fun Capsule (TV Series) Himself - Panellist - Unseen Bits (2017) ... Himself - Panellist - Episode #1.5 (2017) ... Himself - Panellist 2016-2017'Game Grumps' (TV Series short) Himself - World Party Games (2017) ... Himself (voice) - Shamu's Deep Sea Adventure (2017) ... Himself (voice) - Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson (2016) ... Himself (voice) - Game of Thrones & Mario Kart with Special Guest Jacob Anderson (2016) ... Himself (voice) 2016 - The Graham Norton Show (TV Series) Himself - Musical Guest - Chris Hemsworth/Jessica Chastain/Kirsten Dunst/Stephen Mangan/Raleigh Ritchie (2016) ... Himself - Musical Guest (as Raleigh Ritchie) 2014 - Sunday Brunch (TV Series) Himself - Guest - Episode #1.120 (2014) ... Himself - Guest (as Raleigh Ritchie) 2012 - Game of Thrones: Season 2 - Invitation to the Set (Video documentary) Grey Worm Category:Cast